The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘New York’.
‘New York’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z060032-937 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z071598-949 (male parent, unpatented). ‘New York’ was selected in 2011 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘New York’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2011 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 12-18 cm pots at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘New York’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Pink-colored spathes;        2. Compact plant architecture; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Paco’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,246), the upper surface and lower surface spathe color of ‘Paco’ varies between Purple Group RHS N79B and N79D, the upper surface spathe color of ‘New York’ varies between Red-Purple Group RHS N57A and 58B and the lower surface spathe color of ‘New York’ varies between Red-Purple Group RHS 58B and 63A.
Table 1 provides differences of ‘New York’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri selections Z060032-937 and Z071598-949.
TABLE 1‘New York’DifferencesZ060032-937Spathe colorVaries between Red-Purple GroupRHS 58A to 58CPlant height35-60 cmZ071598-949Spathe colorVaries between Red-Purple GroupRHS 68A to 71DPlant height25-40 cm